Little Terrador's Cruel Pranks
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: An April Fool's Day 2 shot. Both a Spoiler and Teaser for my upcoming Dragon Chronicles series. Trouble making Terrador's favorite holiday is April Fools day, so he pulls all the stops. But what will happen when his pranks go too far?
1. Out of Control

**~Little Terrador's Cruel Pranks~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro franchise characters. The name of Penumbra belongs to The Wyrm Twins. The Dragon Roses belong to Dragonfire. All other OCs belong to me. (They're mine, all mine!)**

**A/N: This is both an April Fools Day FanFic and a Teaser for a future FanFic. The story takes place in the past when the guardians were still children.**

* * *

Walking through the corridors of the temple was a young green dragon hatchling named Terrador. Today is his favorite day because it's a holiday purposely created for pranks. It is April first, AKA April Fools Day.

It was still very early and all of the other dragons his age are still asleep. Terrador was carrying a bowl of warm water as he was heading toward the room of the prophecized purple dragon savior, Malefor. He entered Malefor's room and set the bowl down next to Malefor and Terrador placed Malefor's paw in the water.

Afterwords, Terrador went to Ignitus's room. He covered his snout with a cloth as he took out a white dragon rose. He then set it right underneath Ignitus's snout. Then Terrador left to go into an entirely different room.

In this room room, a young light dragoness named Penumbra, with white scales and light blue wings and underbelly, and twelve horns was sleeping. Once again, Terrador covered his snout and took out another dragon rose...a red one this time. He set the rose underneath one of her scales and left.

He then checked on some other 'pranks' and waited for everyone to wake up. The other pranks needed to be pulled off while everyone was awake.

Later that morning, crying could be heard coming from Malefor's room. He woke up and realized that he wet the bed.

"TERRADOR!!!" A feminine voice called out. It was the voice of the ice guardian and dragoness, Tundra, "WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

Terrador entered Malefor's room with an innocent expression on his face, "Did you want me, master Tundra?" Terrador asked.

"I don't suppose that you had anything to do with sticking Malefor's paw in warm water to make him wet the bed, did you?" Tundra criticized.

"Who? Me?" Terrador said sarcastically.

"Oooh!!! When I get my claws on you, I'll..." Tundra said before being cut off by the electric guardian, Lektrek.

"Now, now, Tundra," Lektrek said, "It's not like Terrador put Malefor's life in danger or anything like that."

Later, during breakfast, the fire guardian, Pyrus, was wondering where his grandson, Ignitus, was. But he was still in his room asleep thanks to the affects of the white dragon rose. Penumbra came into the dining hall and began to rub up against Volteer lovingly, but then she shook her head and snapped her self out of it. _'What am I doing? I only love Nightshade!'_ She thought to herself. Then she sat down next to the black dragon, Nightshade and had breakfast.

As Penumbra ate, she also nuzzled next to Nightshade. In general, this wasn't strange. But she's usually able to control herself. Terrador used this distraction to pour yellow powder into Nightshade food. The yellow powder was ground up yellow dragon roses.

As Nightshade ate, he began to feel sick, "Hey buddy, you're not looking to good," Terrador said, "You should get out to get some fresh air. That might help."n

Nightshade went outside, followed by Terrador. When Nightshade sat down, he lowered his head and vomited. Meanwhile, Terrador tied a rope to Nightshade's tail. The rope was attached to a boulder that sat on top of a tree branch. Terrador knocked over the boulder, pulling the rope and hanging Nightshade by his tail.

Terrador laughed at Nightshade's situation as Nightshade hung and vomited at the same time.

~Later~

"TERRADOR!!!" Kwaik, the earth guardian yelled loud enough so that half of Warfang could hear, "GET IN HERE...NOW!!!"

Hearing this, Terrador went to where the voice came from...Ignitus's room. Everyone was in there. Tundra was holding a sealed plastic bag with a white dragon rose in it, "Did you have anything to do with putting this white dragon rose by Ignitus?!" She said.

"It's just a dragon rose," Terrador said in a cocky tone, "It's not like it hurt him."

The fire guardian, Pyrus, stepped in, "That's where you're wrong. With prolonged exposure to the dragon roses, the affects become permanent," Pyrus said, "You just put my grandson into a coma!"

A nervous, and guilty expression came across Terrador's face. Tundra noticed this, "Are there any other dragon roses that we should know about?" She said.

Just then, Penumbra walked and started to flirt with Terrador, "High there, Terry," She said as she wrapped her tail around his. Then she began kissing Terrador and tried to seduce him.

"It appears that there is another rose," Kwaik said, noticing the red rose on Penumbra. He took the rose off and put it into the bag. But Penumbra was still acting seductive.

"Anything else we should know about?" Lektrek asked.

"Well...uh..." Terrador said nervously.

"Well as long as it was the yellow rose, there aren't any permanent affects," Pyrus said.

"So I won't get in trouble for putting ground up yellow roses in Nightshade's breakfast?"

"YOU WHAT?!!!" The four guardians yelled in unison. Then they all lowered their heads in despair.

"What? What's wrong?" Terrador asked.

"That would explain the large puddle of vomit when I found him hanging in that tree," Kwaik said somberly, "I assume that was your doing as well."

"What happened?" Terrador asked again.

"Yellow dragon roses are poisonous when injested," Pyrus said, "They could kill an adult within a day or two. But a hatchling only has a few hours."

"You mean he's gonna die?" Malefor asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kwaik said, "Pyrus, you stay here with your grandson and Malefor. He shouldn't have to see him in that condition."

Terrador was lead to Nightshade's room while Pyrus and Malefor stayed with Ignitus. When they got to Nightshade's room, he was practically laying in a pool of his own vomit. But what made Terrador want to vomit wasn't the pool of vomit, it was Nightshade's appearance. His scales were faded and discolored. There was mucus running out of his nose and mouth. And his breathing was labored. And the tears in his eyes showed how miserable he felt.

Terrador, now realizing what he has done, was shocked, "Oh my god! I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Terrador said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Nightshade. I just wanted to prank you. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Nightshade was about to speak. But all that came out was more vomit. Then the room went silent when Nightshade stopped breathing. It was then that Penumbra wrapped her tail around Terrador's and pulled him with her. She wanted to have her way with him, "Come on, my love," She said.

"No! This isn't like you!" Terrador said, freeing his tail from her's.

Terrador ran to his room and hid in there, hoping that this would all blow over, hoping that he'd wake up from a dream.

~Later~

Tundra went into Terrador's room to find him and give him his punishment. She came in with Malefor, who looked very lethargic and ashamed of himself, "Terrador," The ice guardian said, "Do you know what just happened to young Malefor here?"

"What happened?" Terrador asked Tundra.

"Penumbra...well..." Tundra was obviously uncomfortable about what happened. She then whispered into Terrador's ear what happened and his eyes widened, and his jay hit the floor, "You see now?" Tundra continued, " You using those dragon roses was going too far."

At that moment, the other guardians entered the room as well, "Before we give you your punishment, you need to hear what these people have to say." Pyrus said.

From behind him, three voices said, "April fools!!!"

Terrador turned around to see Penumbra acting like herself again, Ignitus awake, and Nightshade alive. "How does it feel when you're the one getting pranked?" Nightshade asked.

Terrador was still dumbfounded when Kwaik spoke up, "The dragon roses have no permanent affects."

"You mean that whole time, Penumbra was just acting?" Terrador asked.

"Do you realize how disgusted I feel for doing that?" Penumbra replied, "Just the thought of me being with you makes me sick. But it was worth it to see your reaction." She added with a laugh.

"Ignitus was awake that whole time?" Terrador asked, "And Nightshade isn't really sick?"

Nightshade shade then vomited right then before Pyrus spoke up, "Well, because he ingested the yellow dragon we can't cancel the affects by taking the flower away. He really is sick. But it's no more than having a stomach bug. We have to wait for the yellow rose to go through his system before he feels better."

"So you all set me up?" Terrador asked with a laugh.

"It was our way of getting back at you," Nightshade said.

"We knew that punishing you wouldn't be enough," Penumbra said, "So instead, we decided to work on you terms."

"We needed to speak you're language, so to speak," Ignitus said, "This is what really happened..."

(To be continued)

* * *

**This is my 1st holiday related FanFic (that is if you refer to April Fools Day as a holiday). Please tell me what you think. And wait til part 2 to hear the other side of the story.**

~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~


	2. The Setup

**~Little Terrador's Cruel Pranks~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro franchise characters. The name of Penumbra belongs to The Wyrm Twins. The Dragon Roses belong to Dragonfire. All other OCs belong to me. (They're mine, all mine!)**

**A/N: This is the 'set up'. Text in bold is the commentary within the flashbacks.**

* * *

(The conclusion)

"This is what really happened," Ignitus said.

"When we saw the way Penumbra was acting this morning during breakfast,we realized that there was something wrong immediately," Pyrus said...

~Flashback~

Penumbra came into the dining hall and began to rub up against Volteer lovingly, but then she shook her head and snapped her self out of it.

"**Even I could tell that there was something wrong with how I was acting," Penumbra said, "But I couldn't explain it at the time."**

_'What am I doing? I only love Nightshade!'_ She thought to herself. Then she sat down next to the black dragon, Nightshade and had breakfast.

As Penumbra ate, she also nuzzled next to Nightshade. In general, this wasn't strange. But she's usually able to control herself.

"**Would you feel insulted if I said that I was feeling uncomfortable about that?" Nightshade asked Penumbra.**

"**Well considering how I feel the same way looking back on it, I don't think I would even have a right to," Penumbra replied.**

As Nightshade ate, he began to feel sick, "Hey buddy, you're not looking to good," Terrador said, "You should get out to get some fresh air. That might help."

Nightshade went outside, followed by Terrador.

"**Does anyone think that Terrador's action there wasn't strange?" Malefor asked.**

"**The only reason I didn't give it a second thought was because I was feeling to sick to think," Nightshade replied.**

"Penumbra, would you come with me?" Pyrus asked.

"Of course," Penumbra said in a loving tone. Then she shook it off and a worried expression came across her face.

"**At this point, I was getting afraid," Penumbra said.**

"**Actually, so was I," Pyrus admitted, "I mean Penumbra was try to seduce me, one of the guardians."**

Pyrus checked Penumbra and noticed the red dragon rose, "So here the culprit," Pyrus said as he took the red dragon rose off of Penumbra.

Once it was taken off, Penumbra returned to normal, and she could feel it, "What was wrong with me?" She asked.

"A red dragon rose," Pyrus replied, "The pollen of a red dragon rose increase one's...lust," he added a little uncomfortably.

~End Flashback~

"Of course, when Terrador was acting nice to Nightshade, I new something was up," Kwaik said, "But as Malefor stated, who didn't?"

~Flashback~

Nightshade went outside, followed by Terrador.

"**I decided to see what you were up to," Kwaik stated, "So I followed you outside."**

When Nightshade sat down, he lowered his head and vomited. Meanwhile, Terrador tied a rope to Nightshade's tail. The rope was attached to a boulder that sat on top of a tree branch. Terrador knocked over the boulder, pulling the rope and hanging Nightshade by his tail.

Terrador laughed at Nightshade's situation as Nightshade hung and vomited at the same time.

Kwaik had a hunch and went inside to confirm it. He looked at Nightshade's breakfast plate and noticed yellow powder.

"**I was still only assuming what it was," Kwaik said, "But later, you did confirm it."**

"**And when you told me that Nightshade was going to die because of me, you scared me to death!" Terrador said.**

"**So you do dare for my safety?" Nightshade asked teasingly.**

"**No. I was afraid of what the guardians would've done to me if I would've killed you," Terrador said, "I was just saving my own scales."**

Kwaik went out to check on Nightshade after Terrador left the area. Then he got him down just for Nightshade to vomit again, "I don't feel good," Nightshade whined.

"And I think I know why," Kwaik said, "Do you think you're up to getting revenge on Terrador?"

"What do I have to do?" Nightshade asked.

"Act sick," Kwaik answered, "Well sicker than you already do. Basically act like you're about to die. Because we want him to think that you will die."

~End Flashback~

"We told Pyrus and Penumbra our plan after they told us what was making Penumbra act so weird." Kwaik said.

"Then we assumed that because you used the other two types of dragon roses, that Ignitus was asleep because of a white dragon rose." Pyrus said.

"So even Malefor was in on this?" Terrador asked.

"He was, but not from the beginning," Ignitus said.

~Flashback~

Pyrus entered Ignitus's room and saw the white dragon rose. He then took it away.

"**The next thing I remember was waking up," Ignitus said, "Grampa filled me in. That Tundra was helping out making Nightshade look like hell."**

"**Which I'm sure didn't take much effort," Kwaik added.**

"**Not much," Tundra said, "All I did was rub grass on him to give him that green coloration. He was already pale."**

Pyrus told Ignitus to 'play possum' when the other guardians came in with Malefor. Pyrus then told Kwaik about the white dragon rose.

"TERRADOR!!!" Kwaik, the earth guardian yelled loud enough so that half of Warfang could hear, "GET IN HERE...NOW!!!"

Hearing this, Terrador went to where the voice came from...Ignitus's room. Everyone was in there. Tundra was holding a sealed plastic bag with a white dragon rose in it, "Did you have anything to do with putting this white dragon rose by Ignitus?!" She said.

"It's just a dragon rose," Terrador said in a cocky tone, "It's not like it hurt him."

The fire guardian, Pyrus, stepped in, "That's where you're wrong. With prolonged exposure to the dragon roses, the affects become permanent," Pyrus said, "You just put my grandson into a coma!"

A nervous, and guilty expression came across Terrador's face. Tundra noticed this, "Are there any other dragon roses that we should know about?" She said.

Just then, Penumbra walked and started to flirt with Terrador, "High there, Terry," She said as she wrapped her tail around his. Then she began kissing Terrador and tried to seduce him.

"It appears that there is another rose," Kwaik said, noticing the red rose on Penumbra. He took the rose off and put it into the bag. But Penumbra was still acting seductive.

"**Just the thought of flirting with you makes me want to throw up," Penumbra said.**

**Nightshade then did throw up, "Me two."**

"Anything else we should know about?" Lektrek asked.

"Well...uh..." Terrador said nervously.

"Well as long as it was the yellow rose, there aren't any permanent affects," Pyrus said.

"So I won't get in trouble for putting ground up yellow roses in Nightshade's breakfast?"

"YOU WHAT?!!!" The four guardians yelled in unison. Then they all lowered their heads in despair.

"What? What's wrong?" Terrador asked.

"That would explain the large puddle of vomit when I found him hanging in that tree," Kwaik said somberly, "I assume that was your doing as well."

"What happened?" Terrador asked again.

"Yellow dragon roses are poisonous when injested," Pyrus said, "They could kill an adult within a day or two. But a hatchling only has a few hours."

"You mean he's gonna die?" Malefor asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kwaik said, "Pyrus, you stay here with your grandson and Malefor. He shouldn't have to see him in that condition."

When Terrador left the room, Malefor started to cry, "I don't want Nightshade to die!" He cried out.

"He'll be fine," Ignitus said as he cracked an eye open. This caused Malefor to gasp. Ignitus responded by immediately shushing Malefor, "We're pulling a prank on Terrador to get back at him for the pranks he's pulled on us."

~End Flashback~

"Of course it didn't end there," Penumbra said.

~Flashback~

When they got to Nightshade's room, he was practically laying in a pool of his own vomit. But what made Terrador want to vomit wasn't the pool of vomit, it was Nightshade's appearance. His scales were faded and discolored. There was mucus running out of his nose and mouth. And his breathing was labored. And the tears in his eyes showed how miserable he felt.

"**You weren't really laying in vomit, were you?" Terrador asked.**

"**Yes I was," Nightshade said, "But most of what I was laying in was actually water mixed with vomit. There wasn't as much vomit there than what appeared to be."**

Terrador, now realizing what he has done, was shocked, "Oh my god! I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Terrador said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Nightshade. I just wanted to prank you. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Nightshade was about to speak. But all that came out was more vomit.

"**I was originally going to say that I forgive you before I 'bit the big one'. But the vomiting worked even better for the situation."**

Then the room went silent when Nightshade stopped breathing. It was then that Penumbra wrapped her tail around Terrador's and pulled him with her. She wanted to have her way with him, "Come on, my love," She said.

"**Basically, all I was doing was getting you out of there before Nightshade blew his cover by blowing chunks," Penumbra said, "Of course, if I continued that act any longer, I was going to be the one to blow my cover."**

"**Gee, thanks," Terrador said sarcastically.**

"No! This isn't like you!" Terrador said, freeing his tail from her's.

~End Flashback~

"There was one more person who wanted to be involved," Ignitus said, "After all, he is your main target."

"The only problem was that he doesn't like to lie, even if he's allowed to," Nightshade said, "But he never even had to talk. In fact, staying silent made his part fit even better."

"The whole time from when I let you go to when you saw Malefor, I was helping Malefor perfect his expression." Penumbra said. Afterwords, Malefor did a demonstration.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Lektrek asked, "Because that look seems way too convincing to me."

"But does this mean that I'm not in trouble?" Terrador asked.

"You're still in trouble, Terrador," Kwaik said, "But we'll be easy on your punishment. Your punishment will be to help Nightshade though this until he's feeling better."

"Can I lay down now?" Nightshade asked.

"Well, Terrador still needs to clean your bed of all that vomit," Tundra said, receiving a disappointed look from Terrador, "After all, it is his fault that you're sick."

"Fine, I'll get started," Terrador said.

"But if you must lie down, you can use Terrador's bed," Kwaik added. This caused Terrador to turn around to witness Nightshade vomiting again. Terrador's eyes went wide with shock.

* * *

**I'll just let your imaginations figure out how Terrador's punishment played out.**

~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~


End file.
